


Unplanned

by NoBrakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: Everything had been going well between you and Dean until a curve ball is thrown your way and you aren't sure how to deal with it and panic.





	1. Chapter 1

You ran your fingers through your hair and paced back and forth in the bathroom. You don’t know how this could have happened, you and Dean were always so safe. The stick was still on the bathroom sink and you just couldn’t work up the courage to go look. Dean sat outside the bathroom waiting for the results. Everything must be fine; you were on birth control but you might have missed and day… or two. It was hard to keep track when you are hunting demons and other creatures of the night.  
“(Y/n) is everything ok?” Dean knocked softly on the door but he still startled you.

You take a deep breath and get the courage to go and look at the stick that had your entire future written on the other side.  
“Yeah everything is fine, I will be out in a minute.” You forced yourself to say as the little pink plus sign taunted you.

You could feel a panic attack on the rise. You leaned over the sink and splashed water in your face hoping you would wake up from this nightmare. Of course, nothing happened but the cold water did make you feel a little better. You looked up at yourself in the mirror and starring back was a different woman. Her (e/c) eyes looked scared and hopeless with dark bags that looked like they were drawn on with black sharpie, your hair up in a messy bun with pieces of hair falling in every direction. Your skin had a red undertone to it and was hot like a fever. You had to get yourself together, you had to be strong for you and Dean. He wasn’t going to take this well and you knew it. Kids never came up in the conversation of the future because neither of you wanted them. It wasn’t in the plan. This wasn’t something either of you were ready for. He would stop hunting, and that’s something you couldn’t even imagine happening. He would be miserable; Dean Winchester and hunting went hand in hand.  
Another soft knock on the door, and you realize you are crying.

“I’m going to come in soon, I’m starting to get worried.” He spoke softly 

“No!’ you said almost to quickly “I’m coming out now”

You tried to save the bags under your eyes with concealer but they were a lost cause. You smoothed your hair and adjusted your posture preparing yourself for the upcoming talk. You hid the test in your pocket. You opened the door and your eyes were immediately met with Deans grass green eyes. You gave him a slight smile for reassurance.

“Not pregnant!” you surprised yourself.

You don’t know what came over you but you couldn’t help but want to put the conversation off. You saw the immediate relief on his face and your heart dropped.

“Oh thank God, that would have really sucked.” He came towards you and gave you a big bear hug and kissed you on the forehead.

“Seriously though, what would we have done?” he continued “We would have had to leave the bunker and then what would have Sam done?”

“Well I guess we don’t have to worry about that.” You said holding back tears.

“That’s true, no need worrying. We will make sure this doesn’t happen again.” He said releasing you from the hug  
.  
He placed his hand on your cheek and kissed softly, and then kissed your check, he traveled to your neck and kissed you in the places that would usually make you melt into him immediately. Tonight, you were doing everything you could to not drop to the ground and bawl. So, you tried to just push him off and he got the message.

“I’m sorry I just want to go to be, that whole scare really stressed me out.” He nodded his head understandingly.

He kissed you on the forehead and ruffled your hair "Probably a good idea, we have to be up early tomorrow anyways.” 

You looked at him confused, you weren’t so sure if you had it in you to get up tomorrow.

“Sammy found a case somewhere in Ohio, so it will be on hell of a drive. You can sleep in the car though.” You nodded in approval

-5 hours later-

Dean appeared to be dead asleep. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist as if you were his comfort blanket. Honestly you probably were. You tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it only tightened his grip. Thinking all hope was lost you decided tonight wasn’t going to happen and you would have to make a break for it some other night.  
Somewhere around 4 a.m. he rolled over to the other side of the bed and you took your chance. You quietly packed your bags and tried to slip out. Your bag slammed into the dresser and Dean shot up.

“What’s wrong?” he was obviously groggy

If it wasn’t so dark in the room you are sure he would have caught you red handed because you probably looked like a deer in headlights.  
“Everything is fine babe, go back to sleep I’m just going to the bathroom.” You lied 

“oh, ok.” He said and immediately rolled over and went right back to sleep.

As soon as you slipped out of the bunker you took a sigh of relief knowing you had made it out. You walked to the nearest gas station and called and uber which took you to some shitty motel. You only slept for a few hours knowing that the motel was one of the first places Dean would look for you. When you woke up you found out where the nearest greyhound bus place was and made your way towards there. You weren’t sure where you were going to end up but you just wanted to get as far away from the Winchesters as possible. You fell asleep at some point during the bus ride and when you woke up you were in Chicago. You also had about 10 voice mails from Dean and a bunch of texts from Sam. You ignored them knowing you couldn’t bear to hear his voice. So, you decided to make Chicago your new home. You gave the bus driver a halfhearted wave goodbye and began your new life.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV of how he felt during the pregnancy scare and when the reader left.

-Deans POV-  
Sitting outside that bathroom door was agonizing. You weren’t ready to be a father or maybe you are? Sure, you would have to quiet hunting and start an apple pie life, but there was something exciting about that. (Y/N) would make an amazing mother, she was so kind and gentle but at the same time strong and powerful. You could just imagine a little girl being the spitting image of (Y/n). you could teach her how to throw baseball and shoot a gun if she ever wanted to learn. You would be there for every softball or soccer game there was. You would be there, unlike your own father, you would be there for her. If it was a little boy you would do the same, teach him how to throw a football and respect women because god knows your father didn’t do that with you. The more you thought of this the more excited you got, you thought of baby names and where you and (Y/N) would live. This was it, this was what would get you out of the hunting life, it was perfect. You realized you had been sitting out there for a while. You knocked on the bathroom door and asked when she would be out. She said she would be out in a minute, you couldn’t wait a minute. You ran your fingers through your hair and tapped your foot impatiently. After waiting what seemed like an eternity you decided to knock again and asked if you could come in. You wanted to be there, you wanted to see that little pink plus sign shine bright on the test.

“No!” she yelled in response, she sounded excited.

You hoped that meant what you wanted it to mean. You stood up quickly when you heard the door creek open. She smiled slightly at you. You smiled widely back and was getting ready to pick her up and swing her around.

“Not pregnant!” her voice rang

Not pregnant. Your face dropped, your heart felt heavy. She looked happy though so you wrapped her up in a big hug hoping to hide the fact you were completely devastated. You started to spew some bull shit about how it would have been awful if they had a kid, how it wouldn’t fit into our lives. You were trying to convince yourself more than anything. Maybe you guys could have the talk about kids, you two have been dating for about 3 years. We were ready for this. You felt her move away from your touch when you began to kiss her neck. All you could think of now was starting a family with the women you loved, so why not get a head start. She flinched at your touch though so you backed away. You had forgotten to tell her about the hunt tomorrow morning an how you would have to wake up early. Although you aren’t sure you were ready for a long car ride after tonight. 

-Around 4 a.m.-

You heard a loud bang and shot up.

“What’s wrong?” you said half awake.

You saw (Y/n) figure in the dark and began to relax. Why was she up this early though. You didn’t have to leave for the Ohio for another four hours. 

“Everything is fine babe, go back to sleep I’m just going to the bathroom.” She whispered.

So you just fell right back into the bed and heard her almost run out of the bathroom. You didn’t even give it a second thought. 

\- 8 a.m. –  
You woke up to the alarm blaring and an empty bed. She must have gotten up early and made breakfast or something. You rubbed your eyes and sat up. The first thing you noticed was that all the drawers were open and all her clothes were gone. 

“(y/n)!” you screamed 

No response. You got out of bed and ran to the main part of the bunker. Only to find Sam cooking pancakes. 

“So get-“ Sam began

“Where’s (Y/n)?” you cut him off

He looked are you with concern.

“Thought she was with you.” 

“No, nononono. This cannot be happening.” You started to panic.

You picked up your phone and called her. No answer. So you left a voicemail and waited 5 minutes. Then you called again and Sam began to text her and try and track her credit card. No answer. After about 6 more calls you left one final voice mail.

“Listen (y/n), I’m not ready to give up on us and I know damn well that you didn’t just up and leave for no reason. We are your family, if you want to break up then fine I can deal with that. It will break me but I will get through. Please just come home. You and Sam are the only family I have and I can’t afford to lose you. So please just consider coming back, or meeting me somewhere to talk. Or even just call me or text me or Sam back to give us some piece of mind. Please.”

You set down the phone on the kitchen table and took a deep breath. She just left and didn’t leave a note or anything. Maybe she was the kind of person you thought she was. Maybe she wasn’t the person you have gotten to know for 5 years and dated for 3. You went back to your bed room not wanted to be near Sam. It felt empty knowing she wasn’t there. You opened your dresser drawer and stared at the tiny black box hidden in the corner. Hesitating slightly you pick up the box and opened it up. A beautiful diamond with two sapphires next to it shined back at you. It looked like the ring that Monica had in F.R.I.E.N.D.S, it was her favorite show so you felt like you just had to get a replica of the ring for her. You were planning on proposing next week. You had saved up so much money from gambling in bars for this ring. 

“Chicago” Sam came bursting through the door breathing heavily. “She’s in Chicago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly but I think it's really important to the story line, I hope to write more chapters soon. Maybe post another one from readers POV tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this if it gets positive feedback. I haven't written in awhile so I apologize if this is sloppy.


End file.
